If She Didn't Fall
by Rachelle Lynn
Summary: Samantha has one last chance. She has the chance of living or dieing in her hands. At first she thinks it is all going to be easy, but unfortunately she has a lot of drama coming her way.
1. Chapter 1

I awake in a hospital, completely dumbfounded and unsure why exactly I'm here. Then it all comes surging back. The last thing I remember from it all is pushing Juliet out of the way and bright headlights approaching me. I look over to my right and find my parents sleeping, and think why me? I already know the answer though, it's because the others are already gone and it just so happens that I still have a chance. I did the right thing by saving Juliet, hopefully I can keep it up because just then I realized it is not Friday, February 12.

I sit up and notice how dry my throat is, "Mom, Dad." my voice sounding horrid "I need a drink."

They sit up tiredly, stretching and then my mom says smiling, "I'll go get you some water, you just relax."

She walks out of the room, while my dad just sits there not saying a word, and comes back with a doctor and no water. I'm assuming they were told to get the doctor when ever I wake up, but she could at least have got me some water.

"Hello Samantha, I'm Dr. Rodgers, how do you feel?" he was really tall, and there was something familiar about him, but I had no idea where I've ever seen him before.

"I'm okay, but my head hurts and my throat is dry." I try to sit up more, but then pain goes through my whole body and I slump back down moaning.

"Just relax Samantha, we have some breakfast coming soon for you and I'm going to give you a couple pain pills to take the pain away."

Then he exits the room and I ask my mom, "How long have I been out?"

"A couple days now, the doctor said it was a miracle you even survived the wreck." Then she starts to cry and my dad hands her some tissues, also tearing up the slightest bit.

I can't imagine how it would feel to be told that your daughter may die. I can only imagine how it would feel for your grandma to die, or a family pet and it does not feel good at all, it aches even to think of it. I know what I have to do to make it right again, I will no longer be known as Samantha Kingston the girl with the looks, popularity and the perfect boyfriend. I will be the girl who risked her own life to save Juliet's, the girl who is in love with Kent and not Rob.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm planning on making this chapter a bit bigger than the first one, I hope you all enjoy and I would appreciate ideas and tips that you have to improve my writing, after all this is only my second time writing any fan fiction!

* * *

After about three more weeks in the hospital they finally released me. I made a full recovery with the hugest scar on my stomach and a cast on my fractured arm. Occasionally, Kent and the girls would send me letters and visit every now and then. Besides me having loads of homework and a lot of catching up to do, I was actually looking forward to going back to school. Task one is done, Rob and I are no longer a couple. Now just two more to go, make friends with Juliet and possibly stop hanging with Lindsey and them. I can already tell it's not going to be easy, I mean they are my best friends, but it's the right thing to do if they don't change then we can't be friends. It sounds simple, but it's not.

The day I head home is like no other. My sister, Izzy, is obviously excited that I'm finally back. She clings on to me saying, " I missed you so much sissy!"

I smile at her and hug back, "I missed you too!"

The next two days went by like a breeze. I mostly just watched TV and ate, the doctor told me not to be too active and what not. I was excited for school the next day, but then again a weird feeling pinched me when ever I thought about going back. I picked out my new outfit to wear the next day that my mom bought me; she has been spoiling me ever since I came out of the hospital. That night I sat in bed talking and texting Kent, Lindsey, Ally, and Elody. Everything was going back to normal, with just a few changes.

My alarm clock jolts me awake, followed by a wake-up call from Izzy. I go through my morning routine: shower, hair, clothes, and makeup. My days have been more vibrant, and Izzy seems to be less annoying to me now, oh and my mom actually comes in my room. Of course my mom asks me to eat breakfast, I was about to say no, but then I realized I need to appreciate her more so I sat down and ate. After eating I said my goodbyes to everyone and headed out to the car, where Lindsey was waiting for me.

"Hey, you want some bagels?" Lindsey asks

"No, I actually ate breakfast home today." I say.

"Hmm, I see, so your changing up a lot of things now?" Lindsey asks nonchalantly.

"You could say that." I say and then we pull up outside Elody's house and Lindsey honks the horn twice and the door swings open and Elody comes out in a big, brown, fur coat with fuzzy boots.

"Wow, you actually wore something weather appropriate!" I say sarcastically.

"If only she didn't have to kill four bears to wear it though!" Lindsey says sadly

"Please, you girls know you wish you looked half as good as me right now." Elody says and after our laughter dies we all roll down our windows and blast Mary L. Blige's "No More Drama", just like the good old days.

When we pull up outside the school, I get nervous. What reason do I actually have to be nervous? This day is going to be like any other school day with just a few changes, and I hope to god that I won't have to speak, look or even think of Rob anymore, but I have to realize that I can't ignore him forever.

All my classes go by quickly, I spot Rob in the hall, but hurry so he doesn't see me. Most of the people in the halls say hello or ask how I'm doing, as I pass by people though I can hear them murmuring, saying _"Did you hear that Rob dumped her?"_ or _"Did you see her hanging with Kent?"_ I wasn't surprised that Rob would go around saying he dumped me, but really I wish people would mind their own business, sadly this is high school and all people do is gossip, I even did.

Kent and I talk in fifth period, math class, I can't believe all this time Kent was just waiting for me, waiting for me to realize. I'm happy things happened the way they did, if it wouldn't have happened then there would be no Kent and I, if only it happened a much effortless way.

Next thing I know I'm sitting at the lunch table, eating with the girls. I haven't seen Juliet all day, I'm guessing she skipped, I might even check up on her after school to see if everything is alright. I think we're at the friend level now, after all I saved her life and almost ended my own. At lunch we ate and Lindsey talked about her problems with her on-again, off-again boyfriend, Patrick. No one even mentions my little problems I have going on, thank god. When I feel like the whole world is in my favor, I look at the girls and they all look straight behind me, and then I get a tap on my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

When I build up the courage to actually turn around, I'm not surprised at all. It's Rob. Great.

"Hey can we talk?" He asks.

I turn to looks back at the girls, but they just shrug. _Thanks for the help_, I think to myself. I meet his eyes and put on a contented smile. "Sure" I say nonchalantly, even though I'm dieing inside, what could he possibly want?

We leave the cafeteria and I look back to see Kent looking at me suspiciously, Kent and I aren't officially together yet, so I am free to do what I want. No worries though, because nothing will happen, there is no longer anything between Rob and I.

Apparently talking in the hallway isn't private enough. He finally takes me outside to one of the lunch tables that never get used because it's winter and that means it's freezing cold, we could have talked inside, this is not necessary at all.

After a long awkward silence, he clears his throat and says, "So, how are you healing up?"

"F-Fine I guess." I stutter from the cold that's making me shiver, all I have on is a long-sleeve shirt.

"Oh, do you want this?"He asks, taking his arm out of the sleeve of his hoodie.

"No!" I say fast, no possible way will I ever wear anything of his again. Why can't he just realize that none of his little tricks will work? I mean really, it's obvious he never talks to me like this, like he actually cares. He's been the most careless person his whole life, so why would it change now? Anyways, I'm cold, Rob and I are over, and I don't have time for this.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask annoyed.

"Us," He says with a tight smile on his face, ignoring my annoyed voice.

"There is no "us", we're over Rob, why can't you get that in your head?!" I say raising my voice. This reminds me of the day I went through over and over again. I hate remembering it, but it's still there, in my dreams, in my head, lingering.

I look at him once more then, get up and walk away. I don't care for what he has to say, we're over, that's all that's to it. I'm moving on now, I have no sympathy for Rob, and to be truthful, **he disgusts me.**

I sit back down at the table and Ally is the first to ask me what happened, at first I feel like I'm going to cry, but then I spit it out, "Rob and I are over, we just settled that."

Ally scoots next to me and says "It's alright girl, it happens to everyone." She thinks I'm all upset because I loved Rob and it just ended like that, I can tell Lindsey and Elody are thinking that too. I'm not though, I'm upset that all this time I was kind of being played, Rob never cared or gave a shit about me and it's the truth. Fortunately, I realized who he really was, and who I was before I fell in love with someone who doesn't feel the same for me, but lies that he does.

I go the rest of the day not even thinking of him. When I get home I try to catch up on homework, but I can never focus, Kent's picking me up today for a date, he never told me where we're going to go though. I take all day trying to figure out what to wear, eventually I put on my dark pink ruffled shirt with matching flats and skinny jeans. I put my makeup to a minimum and I keep my hair down curled, I don't know why I'm getting so nice for Kent, I never did for Rob, and Kent says all the time that behind the makeup, I'm beautiful, that's one of the reasons why I didn't wear much of it.

I tell my mom I'm going out tonight untill about ten or eleven, she doesn't seem to mind, but she does tell me to be careful. At about eight Kent picks me up, I feel a little nervous around him now since I have true feelings for him. He has on a nice plaid shirt and jeans, I feel a little over dressed, but I'll have to deal with it.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see." He says smiling, then he puts his hand on mine and we lock fingers. I love the way his hands feel rough and smooth at the same time, I love everything about him. I never worry about wrecking when he's driving, like I do with Lindsey, he only takes his eyes of the road to look at me, which I love.

We drive for at least fifteen minutes before he pulls to a stop. At first I don't know where we were, then right in front of me is a playground, we went here everyday it was nice out as kids. A big smile grows on my face, I totally forgotten all about it. We walk over and sit on the swings and stare up at the glistening stars in the sky.

"It's beautiful." I say smiling.

"Remember we used to come here everyday we could?" He asks.

I nod, and then I lean over and kiss Kent, not just a peck, we really kiss, just like the day I almost ended my life. I never felt so in love and attached to someone in my life, all this time it took for me to realize and then, in just a matter of days Kent and I were just like we were as kids._ Nothing could ever get better than this._ I think to myself.

* * *

Not sure how many chapters I'm going to have in this story, but in Ch.4 Samantha will start having problems, and almost forget that she has the choice of living in her hands.


End file.
